The 'Normal' House
by Leaping Leo The Lion
Summary: Reader X Austria... In a world on fire where your house is normal, you walk on top of an Austrian while out on walk. What comes next is inside of you to find out!


So...I had a weird dream the other day involving Austria, an orange world on fire, my violin and my house being weirdly normal compared the rest of the world...

I don't own Hetalia

Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review ^.^

* * *

It was a hot fiery day like normal. A few months ago, a tyrannical madman decided to purge the world into an eternity of fire, except your house. It was fine for some reason. Nobody really knew why so you didn't question it. The sky was permanently a mixture of blood red and violent orange, however you could tell the time of day by how much of what colour is in the sky. In the early hours of the day, orange was the colour that dominated most of the sky. At noon, it was an equal but eerie mix of exactly half of each colour. In the evening, red took over until the day became night and black took over the skies above. The previous ruler was gruesomely killed with a storm of flying lava and burning winds. Nobody bothered to help him. His son took over. He was about twelve and had orange hair fashioned in the style of a lion's mane and crimson eyes. He just sat on a pile of scorched bodies and watched everything. You paid no attention to him since the world just kinda ...ignored you and your 'normal' house and 'normal' life.

Early in the morning, you were walking around the town you lived, occasionally stopping to admire a flaming pillar of fire and pain which were formally trees, and you trod on top of a man lying face down on the ground. Once you realised, you looked down (still on his back) and saw he was brunette and wearing purple clothing that would have once represented wealth and/ or power, if it weren't for the calamitous state the planet was currently in. Eventually, after you finished thinking, you stepped off his back and pondered on what to do. You decided to take him to your place since you were feeling sorry for him and maybe he could stay and give you some company. You clumsily managed to manoeuvre him into a standing position, while still unconscious, and lean him on your shoulder so you could get back home. This took a considerable amount of time and he was almost dropped a couple of times.

When you got him home and lying on your couch, you slouched against it while resting on the floor trying to regain your breath. Soon, the mystery man woke up. First, he was surprised. He passed out on the floor after leaving his friends Vash and Lilli after they found somewhere 'safe.' It wasn't anywhere near safe but it would do for now. He was on his way back when he tripped and bashed his head on a large pebble. After feeling his forehead and finding no blood, slowly sat up and observed the room. He wasn't sure what to make of the 'normalness.' However he felt safe. Then he noticed you. It was just gone noon (red was beginning to attack orange to gain dominance over the sky.) Before madness descended on the planet, this was normally the time he would sit by his sleek, black grand piano and play for hours until he was hungry and would go eat dinner. Now that doesn't happen, he would begin to get agitated around this time. To anyone looking at him, he would appear to be annoyed at something and would naturally assume that it was them.

You stood up from the floor and noticed the man had woke up.

"Hello there sir. Sorry this is so weird but I saw you unconscious and couldn't leave you out there. Bears or wolves would have gotten you any moment now. You know how feisty they are."

"Roderich please, dearie. I greatly appreciate this. Although..." He thought for a moment. "Do you have anyone coffee or tea. Something hot would be nice."

"It's (y/n) please." Dearie sounded odd to you. "I do have some tea but it would take a while to brew. No electricity and stuff."

"Thank you" Roderich replied. He was very polite, you thought. Roderich got up and looked around the room while you went to light a fire and boil water for tea. He was looking at a bookshelf in the corner and noticed a book full of fiddle tunes. Next to it was a book of classical sheet music. He eventually found a folder full of various pieces you had collected over the years including lullabies and songs from various T.V. shows. He decided to ask you about this when you brought the tea in.

You placed two mugs on a tea and a pot full of freshly made tea and went back to the living room. Once you placed the tray on the table and took a seat, he brought what he found.

"(y/n), I see you play the violin. I used to play the piano before it was destroyed. It is a shame. The violin was something else I could play but that was also destroyed" Roderich frowned. He missed music. It was like an organ had been ripped from his body and was never to be seen again. You picked up on his sadness quite quickly.

"If you want, you can play my violin. I can you fetch it for you after we have this tea."

"That would be nice."

Once you had finished, you placed everything on the tray and took it to the kitchen. Afterwards, you dashed upstairs to your study and picked up the violin in its case. Roderich had picked out the folder and flicked through it. Together, you two set up the violin. Roderich carefully plucked the strings and tuned them. You cringed at each pluck. You hadn't played in ages and it was clear by how unturned it was. You tightened the bow and applied rosin. Giving him the bow, he played some scales then began to play from the folder.

He was good, to put it simply. You were in a trance watching him play. He began to play a lullaby that your parents used to sing to you so you could sleep. Even now you could feel your eyelids getting heavy. 'It was a tiring day today' you figured so you dozed off. Once Roderich had finished, looked over to your sleeping form and gently packed away your violin.

"You're playing to me next time, (y/n). He picked a blanket from another room and put it over your body after sitting next to you. Soon, he too dozed off to sleep. The swirling skies of agony went black over the world as you and Roderich slept peacefully in your 'normal' house.


End file.
